G o l p e
by Ammber Night
Summary: Un golpe produce un dolor físico que puede aumentar dependiendo de donde y cuanta fuerza fue aplicada en el momento. Pero hay un golpe que produce todo lo contrario, hasta tal punto de liberarte. Matt ha sentido este golpe pro parte de Mello. [M&M] RR


**Golpe**

Death Note Fanfiction

**Yaoi **#** MattxMello**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, las ideas si.

* * *

Si antes creía que la cara lo asustaba, pues ahora era un susto peor. Los ojos parecían que caerían de sus cavidades de un momento a otro, su cabello simulaba dar golpes de corrientes con el tiritar que ocasionaba la presión de su mandíbula.

-**Mello...**- Un llamado totalmente innecesario, Mello no se encontraba exactamente allí ahora mismo, no era él exactamente. Había sido ensombrecido por su nueva derrota.- **No te pongas así... es solo--**

-**¡¿Es solo qué¿Ah?, dime Matt¿Es solo que?**- Mello se había adelantado hacia Matt y lo había tomado por la playera que usaba en esos momentos. Con movimientos bruscos lo agitó, tratando de sacarle su opinión con ellos.

Matt calló por un momento, no le gustaba que se dejase afectar tan fácilmente. Le molestaba que solo Near produjera reacciones semejantes en Mello, que a fin de cuentas, resultaban peores para él también. Y sabía que la mejor solución, era que Mello soltase toda esa rabia que él contenía.

-**Solo olvida por un momento a Ne**_-_-Antes de que pudiese terminar de mencionar su nombre, un golpe en el costado lo calló. Reprimió un pequeño gemido y oyó como la puerta se cerraba de golpe. Un poco cansado se sentó a su cama y se dispuso a escuchar música.

Y así se encontraba ahora, pensando en como ir a subirle los ánimos a Mello. Después de todo, era muy probable que en una media hora más, Mello se encontrase jugando football con los otros chicos. Y como pensó, basto dejar correr la música cerca de 45 minutos, y oyó los vívidos gritos de Mello, exigiendo el balón.

Matt bajó despacio la escalera, sentándose en ellas, pues desde allí se veía a través del gran ventanal que había el patio en donde en Mello hacía brillar su cabello. A veces se sentía feliz viéndolo jugar, era como si despidiese su vitalidad a través de cada movimiento, y Matt los recibía sobre sus parpados, que caían pesadamente sobre si.

Mello afuera daba cada vez gritos más fuertes, no había motivo para callarse, no hasta que vio a Matt dormir en la escalera. No quería despertarlo, no había sido muy amable con su amigo, pero de todas formas, recaía más pesadamente sobre su mente la primera ley del cuarto de ambos: no mencionar al "innombrable".

Aún así, un poco desconcentrado, jugaba bien y su agilidad se hacia notar en cada gol que el realizaba. Siempre se lo peleaban a la hora de elegir jugador, a fin de cuentas, resultaba algo vital para la victoria. Pero Mello, unos minutos luego de ver a Matt en las escaleras, abandonó el partido para ir por él. Iba con dos intenciones, ambas se disputaban por reclamar primero¿Qué demonios haces ahí?, podrías resfriar; ¿Piensas que te perdonaré el que no sigas las leyes de mi cuarto?

Frente a él, lo observó unos segundos. Sentado en un escalón, descansaba sus piernas en el siguiente hacia abajo, y su cabeza, apoyada en sus brazos como almohada, un escalón mas arriba, pero aún así bastante acurrucado. Se acercó a el y lo zarandeó, Matt apretó fuertemente los ojos, casi exigiendo cinco minutos más, pero al reconocer la voz de Mello, accedió a su petición.

-**Ya despierta Matt.**

-**¿Mello?... Yo quería...**- Matt empezaba por hablar, pero Mello era quien quería dejar las cosas en claro, así que lo tomó de su muñeca y se lo llevó escaleras arriba, a su habitación. Allí Matt no alcanzó a decir ni una palabra antes de que Mello lo volviese a tomar por la playera.-** ¡Espera Mello...!**

Mello se acercó, acortando en extremo la distancia que los separaba, tanto así que Matt echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, y poco a poco subía el carmín a sus mejillas. Mello lo miraba desde un poco mas abajo, acercándose y acercándose, sin dejar en claro que es lo que pensaba realizar en ese momento. A pesar de que el rubor de Matt era notorio, Mello no se detuvo.

-**M-Mello, yo... quiero disculparme.**- Dijo cerrando los ojos, similar a como cuando uno espera un beso furtivo o más bien un golpe. Los cerraba con fuerza y esperaba una reacción, pero nada pasaba. Volvió a abrir los ojos de forma lenta ay pausada, viendo como Mello estaba a la misma distancia, quizás un poco más lejos, pero allí.

-**No tienes porqué, Matt. ¿Quién te entiende, tonto?**- Sonrió y se alejó de la misma forma en que se había acercado: lento.

-**Cl-claro que si, no por nada saliste con un portazo de la habitación**.- Dijo haciendo un ademán con el brazo. Matt era un poco terco con algunas cosas, que no entendía que si no era nesesario¡era porque no lo era!-**Yo... no quise que te enojaras, yo**- Mello le hizo saber esto con otro golpe, como bien solucionaba sus cosas.

-**Deja de disculparte, simplemente dime que no te trate así.**- Matt, en el piso, recostado un poco sobre la cama que se encontraba detrás de él, se sobaba la mejilla, ahora roja. Mello se acercó rápido y sin tocarle, sobo su mejilla con su mirada. Lo había hecho de nuevo, siempre que algo le fastidiaba, alguien salía lastimado, alguien que estuviese cerca de él, como Matt.

Mello se acercó y besó suavemente la mejilla en donde le había golpeado. No era una disculpa exactamente, pero tenía intenciones similares. Aún así formaba la reacción que esperaba: una sonrisa por parte de Matt, quien más que nadie, entendía el significado de ese gesto. Matt dejó de sobarse, ya no le daba importancia, lentamente se puso de pie, subiendo con el a Mello, y tomándolo de las manos comentó algo que a Mello le resulto interesante:

-**No diré que no me golpees, hay cosas que se deben dejar sentir, Mello. Una de esas cosas, eres tu... dejar de recibir golpes de tu parte es muy similar a negar lo que eres para mí..., así que no digas eso Mello**.- Ojos bien abierto, comisura separada y manos temblorosas eran productos de un nerviosismo proveniente de una sorpresa; Mello se encontraba así justo en ese momento. Mas de un millar de movimientos y respuestas que ahora huían de la necesitada mente de Mello. _¿Qué responder¿Qué significaba exactamente?..._

* * *

Si, esto se podía tomar como otro golpe por parte de él. Y era mejor de esa forma, y con esa idea, que simplemente decir _"Me jodieron, hijos de..._" o cosas similares. Este era el golpe más hermoso que, hasta entonces, le había brindado. Tan fuerte, tan lleno de pasión e ira, que le arrebató el aliento en pocos segundos, numerosos y finos golpes, que atravesaban su cuerpo y obligaban a manchar sus ropas con carmesí, mancharlas y recorrer ese cuerpo que, ahora, se encontraba sin vida junto al auto que lo había ayudado en todo lo que Mello le había pedido.

* * *

**End**

Trabajo muy rápido, **dedicado a Matt y a PuriPuréh**, las loveo mucho (L)  
La idea no esta muy clara de todas formas, y siento que está mal redactado D: me esforzaré más la próxima vez

Presionas **GO **?


End file.
